


Tendre promesse

by Raiken



Series: a necklace like a promise [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Lot of hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, The doggy necklace, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiken/pseuds/Raiken
Summary: Changbin always took care of his little pendant like it was Hyunjin’s heart itself dangling around his neck, flapping against chest next to where his own heart beat. Until one day, when he woke up not knowing where he had left it at all.--The doggy necklace, from the start and what it means for both of them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: a necklace like a promise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610635
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	Tendre promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Fic has been requested and I was happy to indulge because... ChangJin (obviously) and their cute (engagement) necklace. ♡ 
> 
> This is my 7th ChangJin story and there's going to be more changjins to come as every changjin story is a work of love.
> 
> Also, l decided to play with the events a bit just because it seemed cuter to me, so I didn't take the stylist finding the doggy into consideration during last skz talker episode. I'll let you find out who did, hihi.
> 
> At last, fic has been beta-read, but nothing is perfect, so I apologize if there are mistakes left.

“Happy birthday, Changbinnie.”

Changbin turned towards the soft voice at the entrance of his bedroom and saw Hyunjin standing there, hands behind his back as a pretty smile adorned his face. 

“It was yesterday,” Changbin playfully retorted while shifting in a sitting position on top of his bed covers. “You’re two hours late.”

Hyunjin’s lips briefly knotted into a pout, then twisted into a slight smirk.

“I can still give your present to someone else if you don’t want it,” he said, his tone innocent yet with a pinch of mischief.

“No, it’s mine. Come here, give it to me.” Changbin grinned, watching Hyunjin walk closer and sit in front of him on the covers. He instinctively scooted closer, his knees brushing Hyunjin’s bony ones in a familiar way. He could smell the younger’s shampoo as he came here right after his shower; clean and fresh and moisturized, all pretty for Changbin’s already enamored eyes. “I hope you’re my present,” he joked, his hands sliding up the younger’s thighs.

“Close your eyes,” Hyunjin directed, his smile growing as he couldn’t wait to give his special present for his special person. He gathered Changbin’s hands together and placed his gift in the middle of his palms. His heart accelerated at the sight of his present now in the older’s hands; he had been hiding it for such a long time that he had started growing impatient. “You can take a look now.”

Changbin did as he was told and stared at the little red box. A ring was his first thought, but he had many already and they all usually gifted each other jewellery because it was both cheap and cool at the same time. Given the context, he doubted that the present was as simple as a ring.

“Are you proposing to me?” He still teased Hyunjin whose cheeks puffed up in impatience.

“Open it!” Hyunjin prompted, fluttery just like how his heart felt at the moment. He was alone with his special boy, in the middle of his bed, with only the silence and the thrum of his heartbeats in his own ears.

Changbin opened the box where a pretty, silver necklace neatly tucked twinkled under the piss color light bulb of the bedroom. The pendant was shaped like a dog with floppy ears; cute and delicate. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips, pleased that it was dog among all animals. 

A dog, Hyunjin’s favorite. 

Not a badass animal, like a shark, an eagle or even a dragon, but a frail little doggy— again, Hyunjin’s favorite, which spoke louder than anything else.

“I love it,” Changbin simply said, delicately touching and twisting and examining the doggy pendant between the tip of his fingers. When he finished taking in every little detail, he looked up, greeted by Hyunjin’s beaming smile. “Thank you, Hyunjinnie. I love it,” he repeated, his own face mirroring Hyunjin’s radiant one.

“Let me help you put in on.” Hyunjin leaned forward, gently taking the necklace and tying it around Changbin’s neck.

Changbin, triggered by their proximity, wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and brought him closer against his chest. At that very moment, he was feeling things he was unable to express with words, so he chose to hug Hyunjin instead, hoping that the younger would get it.

Hyunjin giggled, arms secured around his neck, and they slightly parted.

“How do I look?” Changbin asked in a teasing tone. Despite loving the pendant, he knew it wasn’t his style at all.

“You look better with it than without.” Hyunjin grinned, his tongue peeking out. The appreciative look he gave Changbin made the latter’s heart flutter; he felt loved, preening under Hyunjin’s pleased gaze. “Also, you’re not allowed to take it off.”

“What?”

“Yes, it must stay around your neck forever.”

“Are you threatening me?” Changbin snickered.

“I am. Take it off and you’re not hearing from me ever again,” Hyunjin explained, his eyebrows knitted into a slight frown. He must have sounded stupid because Changbin then bursted into laughter. “I’m serious.”

Seeing as Changbin wouldn’t stop mocking him, Hyunjin started to detach himself from their embrace. Upon realization, Changbin tightened his hold and rolled them over to pin Hyunjin down against the bed. 

Then, he buried his face in Hyunjin’s neck and said: “I won’t take it off, I promise.”

“You must cherish it.”

“I will. You know I will.”

“Happy birthday,” Hyunjin wished again in a soft tone. He wanted to say more; more that was stuck in his throat, not knowing how to get out nor what words to form. Despite rarely expressing his feelings out loud, he hoped Changbin knew how special he was just by the speed of his heartbeats in his ribcage and the narrowness of their hug.

“Can’t I take it off when we’re on stage, though?”

“Umm… No. It’s never leaving your neck,” Hyunjin replied stubbornly.

Changbin chuckled at that, making Hyunjin giggle at the feeling of his abrupt breathing tickling his skin. Changbin had always had a soft spot for the boy in his arms, but he hadn’t realized how much he liked him until that simple necklace whom translated more like an oath than a birthday gift.

An oath. Sounded good, better than anything he had heard before, he thought.

With that, with his heart fluttering around and with the warmth of their embrace, Changbin left a soft kiss on below Hyunjin’s adam apple. Feeling as the younger’s arms tightened around his neck, he left another one, and another, and another, and on and on and on. 

Warm and quiet, the room witnessed an oath without the need of words.

And then, the bedroom door opened and the tumult of the living room flooded in. Hyunjin reluctantly left, as their hold had lulled them a bit, and Changbin slept with his heart full and a sense of belonging.

In the morning, Changbin woke up with the pendant pressing against one of his collarbones, leaving in the skin a rectangular print. The red skin stung and he wondered if it was going to be his life now— having a necklace twisting during his sleep, leaving marks and risking its crack. He never slept with jewelry on since he had broken his favorite necklaces a few times before, but he had made a promise. 

Also, he wouldn’t risk Hyunjin be in a huff with him and act as if he broke his trust or something. Hyunjin would tell everyone then, and of course, everyone would take his side. Everyone.

He went in the kitchen where Minho was pouring multivitamins juice in a coffee mug. They were both in a similar state, hair like two peacocks, eyes thin and dark and hating the light and everything around, and bare only for their chests as their sweatpants hung low on their hips. 

Their eyes crossed for a brief moment, and Changbin saw Minho’s cold glare drift lower to where the pendant fell between his pecs. The older let out a  _ tch _ before guzzling the whole mug like it was water; as expected, he coughed the itchy sugar taste stuck in the back of his throat.

“What’s that?” Minho asked, curious as to why Changbin had a doggy pendant around his neck. He took it between his fingers and pulled at it a bit more to annoy his friend than to test the resistance.

“Hyunjin’s birthday gift for me.” Changbin batted his hand away. “Don’t touch it.”

“Awww, it’s cute.” Minho extended his hand again, but Changbin swiftly dodged him. Undefeated, Minho wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulders while eyeing the pendant with a slight smirk. “The necklace is off limits, now?” 

“It’s Hyunjin’s, so yes.”

Minho snickered at that.

“It’s so  _ not _ your style.”

“But it’s Hyunjin’s.”

“And it’s a cute little dog.”

“Yeah, it’s a  _ dog. _ ”

Minho smiled. 

Changbin smiled. 

Yes, that was the reason why the pendant had a meaning.

However, Changbin tweaked a bit of his promise and always took the necklace off before a shower or a performance for safety reasons. Needless to say, he would sometimes forget where he put it, making him ask the members if they remembered seeing it around. He was lucky, though. They cared enough that they’d always pick up the necklace from the floor or the bathroom sink before it really got lost.

They knew the sentimental value the doggy had despite not hearing it from both Changbin’s and Hyunjin’s mouths.

One night, Hyunjin came into his room with his hair still wet and his shirt negligently falling around his body— one bare arm was still sticking out from below as the other gripped the doorknob.

“What?” Changbin asked, confused.

“Minho told me you lost it.” Hyunjin’s lips were curling downward. He walked closer, slowly slipping his arm in the right hole of his tee.

“And you believed him?” Changbin laughed.

“Jisung joined in. They were very convincing…” He pouted, eyeing Changbin’s chest to see the absence of the doggy.

“Of course, they were,” Changbin mumbled, mentally cursing his friends for always teasing him for the necklace or planting seeds of doubt in Hyunjin’s naive mind. Punks, all punks. “I didn’t lose it. I took it off before showering because I don’t want it to rust. It’s here.” He pointed at his nightstand, then slipped on his sweatpants.

Hyunjin took the necklace and waited until Changbin was standing still in front of him. He tied it, smiley and satisfied.

“Oh, by the way, it’s real silver. I won’t rust with water,” Hyunjin said, a slight smirk pulling at his mouth.

“You don’t trust me, do you?” Changbin asked playfully, his arms looping around the younger’s waist and bringing him flat against his chest, just like how he always liked to initiate their hugs.

“I do, but you’re kinda shambolic.”

“Kinda?”

“Your room is a mess!”

“Should I get you a necklace and scold you when you take it off too? Just like you do with me,” Changbin said with a grin while aggressively squeezing Hyunjin between his arms and earning protests of pain mixed with giggles.

“Nah, not a necklace.” Hyunjin grinned as well, then rested in chin on top of the older’s head who couldn’t do as much as let him do as he pleased since he was the shorter one. “You have to be more original than that.” 

“An engagement ring, then,” Changbin let out without thinking. He had his nose right in Hyunjin’s neck where it smelled nice and where he wanted to leave kisses again. It wasn’t fair how smitten he was over his unfairly attractive giraffe of a friend; he had been since day one, really.

“Okay, but know that the first cause of divorce would be losing the doggy,” Hyunjin playfully retorted.

He looked down and Changbin, still wanting to tease and joke around, stood on his tiptoes to demand a kiss. Hyunjin softly giggled, then placed two fingers on the kissy lips. Therefore, Changbin smooched the tip of his fingers, to which Hyunjin slightly tapped his mouth again before Changbin went to lick it this time.

“Taste like you said yes to my proposal,” Changbin flirted, aware that Hyunjin would either play along or, on the contrary, reject him— it didn’t matter because it allowed him to know where Hyunjin’s limits stopped.

“Taste like goodnight to me,” Hyunjin bit back with a grin.

“Fine.” Unceremoniously, Changbin pulled him up and walked towards the door where he deposited his friend. “Goodnight.”

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Changbin always took care of his little pendant like it was Hyunjin’s heart itself dangling around his neck, flapping against chest next to where his own heart beat. Until one day, when he woke up not knowing where he had left it at all. 

He would always remember, though; under his pillow, under his pile of clothes, in his jean pockets, coat pockets, backpack pockets, everywhere. But he had lost it for good this time. It was nowhere to be found.

Which pissed him off.

So, he was angry at himself for losing it, and he dreaded the moment Hyunjin would notice because he hadn’t taken care of the necklace enough. Although it was just a necklace— a meaningful one, yes, but a simple necklace still, he knew it had more value in Hyunjin’s eyes than his own.

While Changbin wasn’t careless per se, it was always easier for him to move on as he wasn’t prone to dwell on trivial things. Except that this time, he couldn’t, and his anger remained. Bottled up, but still there and consuming.

In consequence, he snapped at Hyunjin for asking.

They were in the practice room, the group lesson just ended, and Hyunjin sat beside him on the couch, a bit out of breath and hesitant. Despite Hyunjin having no malice in his eyes, Changbin still felt like it was his judgement— it was only fair, but he was still a short  _ imperfect _ boy with a huge pride.

“You’re not wearing it…” Hyunjin observed quietly.

Changbin could see how nervous he was by the taut way he gripped the edge of the couch.

“I lost it,” Changbin confessed, his voice uncharacteristically flat and uninterested.

“Oh, okay… Where?” 

“If I knew where, I wouldn’t have lost it. That’s the point of losing something.”

Hyunjin frowned, his eyes hurt.

“We can still find it, it’s probably in the dorm or in the van,” he tried, not knowing why Changbin was so hostile suddenly. If anything, he should have been the one angry; Changbin was the one at fault for losing his gift, after all. 

“I already searched everywhere, it’s lost.”

“You wouldn’t have lost it if you didn’t take it off,” he accused the older. How could he lose the only thing that tied them both together like a tacit promise?

“It’s just a necklace, you can still give me another one,” Changbin said, keeping their little argument quiet. It wasn’t anyone’s business, even though all the members probably knew everything already.

“It’s not… just a necklace. It can’t be replaceable like that!” 

“It’s a thing. Things are replaceable,” he snarled despite himself. It wasn’t fair for Hyunjin, but being subject to impulsiveness made him say stupid things sometimes.

“Not the one I gave you. You don’t understand, do you?” Hyunjin’s lips thinned as his whole body was slightly shaking. “Forget about it.” He stood up, hurt still swimming in his eyes.

“Maybe you should too,” Changbin let out too late. He wanted to tell him how he sorry he felt but it wouldn’t come out as the words were stuck in his throat, petrified by his pride.

And he made Hyunjin sad.

Maybe the necklace meant more than  _ you’re my favorite person in the world, _ even though regardless of a reason, he should have simply took better care of it.

As expected, they weren’t talking much, let alone looking in each other’s direction. Changbin knew Hyunjin cried a few times in bed because Minho told him and because he heard his sniffles one night. It stung, really. It stung and it hurt so much not to have his Hyunjin anymore. All because of his idiocy.

One late evening, when they were all busy with their lessons, Changbin texted Hyunjin an apology. It hadn’t taken long: a few days of schedules— allowing Changbin some self-reflection, and the wide open gap in his heart.

Hyunjin texted him a “where are you?” and Changbin told him he was alone in the studio he usually used with Jisung. He was nervous, a lot, but he knew he fucked up; he had to make amends.

In the dim light, Hyunjin could just make out Changbin sitting in the corner, on the floor, where his phone was plugged to the wall. The room was silent and messy and just like how Hyunjin was used to when visiting Changbin’s workspace.

The older gave him a shy but welcoming smile, which increased his confidence a bit.

“Hi,” he said, closing the door and going to sit next to the older. Not too close, but not too far either. “I’m all ears,” he added with a slight, playful grin.

Changbin chuckled, his gloom taken over by a happier feeling at the sight of Hyunjin.

“I am sorry,” Changbin let out, averting his eyes and frowning. “I’m an asshole.”

“That, you are.”

“Hey!” He protested instinctively, looking back at Hyunjin who adorned a mischievous grin.

“What? You are one.”

“Yeah, right. I am one,” he admitted as he played with the hem of his pants. “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology,” Hyunjin said as he hugged his knees and eyed him. “I’m just sad that my gift made us fight. I never wanted that.”

Changbin blinked, confused.

“We didn’t fight because of the necklace, we fought because I was angry at myself for losing it and lashed out at you.”

“Okay, but nothing would have happened without the necklace,” Hyunjin trailed, looking away with a pout. “I feel like the doggy is more of a burden than a gift.”

“No, it’s not true,” Changbin defended, frowning because Hyunjin’s reasoning was wrong on so many levels. The younger did nothing wrong, and the necklace was a gift of love. At least, that was what Changbin thought. “I loved it. I was proud of being the one wearing it.”

“But it made us fight!”

“I made us fight,” he corrected. He never wanted to guilt trip Hyunjin like that, as if he was the one responsible for all of this. “Hyunjin, I loved the necklace. I loved it a lot, you have no idea how much. I never wanted to lose it.”

“I know,” Hyunjin replied with a sigh, his face sad and shoulders slumping.

Changbin wanted to take him in his arms so bad. 

He missed him.

He had never wanted to make him sad.

“Do you regret giving it to me?” He asked anxiously.

Hyunjin’s brows knitted into a frown as he gave him a funny look.

“Of course not. I bought it for you. Besides, I’m going to get you another one,” he explained, assured.

“But… What if I lose it again?”

“You won’t. Just don’t take it off,” Hyunjin grinned. “Or, give it to me when you have to remove it.”

“Why do you have to be so…” Changbin let out, not knowing what words to use to describe how kind Hyunjin was to him and to everyone in general. “You’re so cute.”

He grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist and pulled him into a hug. Hyunjin happily hugged him back, his white teeth showing as he giggled between his arms.

“I’m glad we’re not fighting anymore,” the younger whispered, resting his cheek on top of Changbin’s head. “I hate when we do.”

“We always fight, though.” Changbin pointed out, half in earnest, half in jest. “I’m probably too much of an ass.”

“Nah, I’m not perfect either.”

“At least, you’re not moody.”

“But… What matters is that we always make up,” Hyunjin said, smiling. “Always with hugs.”

“We should fight more often then,” Changbin flirted, which made the younger laugh. “I like hugging you,” he murmured against the skin of his neck. His favorite place to kiss and smell.

“I have noticed,” Hyunjin teased, closing his eyes as Changbin tightened his hold around his waist.

“Are we okay?” Changbin asked while rubbing his forehead against Hyunjin’s neck.

“Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Hyunjin hummed, so Changbin left a kiss below his adam apple. He always began pecking him there, then he would trail kisses down to between Hyunjin’s collarbones, where he knew it tickled. And after that, he would kiss the length of his throat until he reached the crook between his jawline and his ear.

It was quiet and intimate and it made Changbin happy to be allowed to show his affection, or attraction, with soft kisses and close hugs.

“Changbin— I want to try too,” Hyunjin said, looking down at him.

“Try what?”

“Kissing you, silly.”

Surprising, it was surprising. They were both polar opposites in terms of physical or emotional attraction. While Changbin never hid his and had always been pretty much confident about all his actions, Hyunjin remained a tad innocent. He would offer a meaningful necklace instead of kissing, for example.

“Are you sure about that?”

And just like that, Hyunjin cupped his cheeks and smooched his forehead.

“I am.” He smiled, wide and playful.

“Okay, then go on,” Changbin prompted as his heart swoll even more.

Hyunjin pecked both of his cheeks and when his sweet breath ghosted over his mouth, Changbin’s arms squeezed his waist and pulled him flat against his chest. He never had the opportunity to kiss Hyunjin on the lips— okay, they had kissed once by accident, playfully wrestling on the bed before their lips touched, something Changbin would never forget, but Changbin had always wanted to kiss him there, at least while he had Hyunjin in his lap, all for himself. 

While he could.

“Hyunjin, I want to kiss you,” he said, his voice unwavering. “I really want to.”

“Umm…” Hyunjin began, his head flooded by doubt. But he pushed all his thoughts aside, and instead, he shot Changbin a smile. “Okay.”

The kiss wasn’t anything sensational, although it felt like it in Changbin’s mind and body. It was soft and chaste and shy. It was perfect, really. Hyunjin was warm and blushing and his lips were so soft and plump and tasty. Changbin had dreamed of their first kiss many nights, but he had never expected it to feel this good.

Now, his mouth ached from the wide, happy smile that decorated his face.

“I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach,” Hyunjin said, smiling as well.

“I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach  _ and _ in my head.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that the butterflies need kisses to survive,” Changbin flirted, pinching Hyunjin’s sides.

Hyunjin laughed before leaning down to kiss Changbin again.

“It’s the last one, though,” he said, his lower lip jutting into a pout. “Bye, butterflies.”

“Why?” 

“I’m sure we broke a rule or two.”

“I don’t care about the rules.” Changbin hid his face against his neck, taking in the familiar scent. “There is no rule saying Changbin and Hyunjin aren’t allowed to kiss.” Hyunjin laughed again, and Changbin smiled against his skin. He liked his laugh. “I’ll kiss the necklace, then,” he added, pulling away. “I won’t lose it this time, I promise.”

“I know you didn’t do it on purpose,” Hyunjin replied as he knew how messy the older was. Losing things happened, that was the reality as sad as he had been.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


When Changbin said he had lost the necklace somewhere in South Korea, Hyunjin hadn’t believed him. It had to be somewhere in the dorm because that was where all their stuff was located. There was no way Changbin was careless to that degree to lose it in irrelevant places as if the doggy was unimportant, which wasn’t the case given how Changbin had cherished it.

So, one evening, he rummaged through everyone’s clothes. Everyone’s. Some of the members offered their help, but he only trusted himself. And then, he found it in one of Chan’s sweater pockets— they were all sharing clothes, after all. He didn’t tell anyone, although he squealed while squeezing it against his chest. He was extremely happy to have it back between his hands, but also a bit mad at Changbin for having memory issues.

He told Seungmin and Jeongin who kept the secret. The necklace would be Changbin’s Christmas gift, like he said, and he always kept his words.

The day of Christmas, Hyunjin waited until Changbin finished cleaning the dishes— he had cooked for Seungmin like he said he would, except the food hadn’t been really edible, so they had ordered take-out as usual.

“What’s up?” Changbin asked suspiciously while drying his hands. 

Hyunjin adorned a kittenish smile.

“Guess what,” he said, his smile not leaving his face as he cornered Changbin against the kitchen counter.

“What?”

“Merry Christmas!”

“Uh?”

“Changbinnie, you have to guess,” Hyunjin pouted.

“Give me a clue.”

“Umm… Woof woof?” He said in a tiny voice, his cheeks reddening during the last two words.

Changbin thinned his eyes, then burst into laughter.

“Really? Is it a new one?” He asked, excited to see the doggy again.

“No, not a new one. I found it in one of Chan’s hoodies.” Hyunjin took the necklace out of his back pocket and went to tie it around Changbin’s neck.

“I’m so sorry, I should have known,” Changbin said in excitement as he gripped the pendant tightly. “I missed you, little doggy.” He pecked it under Hyunjin’s fond eyes.

“I guess my fans won’t try to kick your ass anymore,” Hyunjin let out without malice.

Changbin wanted to kiss his pretty, kittenish grin off, but he knew he couldn’t do that here.

“I didn’t get you anything…” They were living together for years now that gifts didn’t matter anymore as they were boys— not like they didn’t care… Okay, they didn’t, their minds were too busy with their lifestyle. Also, they were pretty much desensitized in that kind of matters for the same reason.

“I doesn’t matter. Don’t lose my present again, though,” Hyunjin warned playfully while pressing two of his fingers against the pendant.

“I can’t afford myself to lose your heart,” Changbin flirted in a whisper. 

Hyunjin’s cheeks immediately bloomed in a pink shade.

Swiftly, Changbin took him in his arms and spun on his feet to pin him against the counter. They hugged, warm and close, and Hyunjin murmured a “no one is around.” Changbin smiled, leaning in his neck, and left a kiss there. He felt the pendant press between them, leaving a mark in the middle of their chests.

It felt right.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments, it's what keep us fed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this lil changjin. ♡
> 
> twt: @hyuniebinie


End file.
